Rowdyruff boys are home alone
by Amy Prime04
Summary: The boys are home alone for a full two weeks. Wahoo! Will they survive? How will they react? Will they keep th4 house clean? Find out right here.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted to create a fanfic with the Rowdyruffs boys where they spend more quality time together. They're brothers after all. Enjoy.**_

—-

"You're really leaving?" Brick said to Him as he packed his bags. Him rolled his eyes. "Jeez Brick it's only for a couple of weeks."

"Where are you going?" Brick asked with sad eyes. "I already told you, to an unknown place."

"Here's your toothbrush." Boomer said as he came up to Him and gave him his toothbrush. Him grumbled and took it away from Boomer. "Thanks." He muttered as he got ready to leave. "Well, I'm off. Bye boys, and don't do anything foolish or else I'll make sure your torture is twice as worse!" Him said in a dark and scary voice as the boys cowards away. "S-Sure. Nothing foolish."

"Good." Him said as a cloud of dust surrounded him. After the fog disappeared, Him was gone.

The brothers looked at each other and high fived each other. "Yes!"

"Home alone, for two whole weeks!" Boomer said as he smashed a vase. "I just smashed a vase...AND I'M NOT IN TROUBLE!"

"You're in trouble with my fist!" Butch said as he tackled Boomer and started to noogie him. Brick bit back a smile. He loved his little brothers. "Enough horsing around. Let's party!" Brick said as he turned on some music on his phone and started blasting Imagine Dragons.

—

About a while later, the boys were relaxing on Him's throne chair. "I can make the loudest burp." Boomer said with a proud smile. Butch and Brick laughed. "Prove it." Butch said as Boomer swallowed a bit and let out a big burp. "See."

"Not bad, but can you do this?" Butch said as he swallowed big and let out a huge long burp. Boomer widen his eyes and pouted. "Aw c'mon I practiced all day for that?"

"It's all in the mind little brother." Butch said as he ruffled Boomer's hair. "That's what you call huge?" Both Butch and Boomer turned to Brick. "This is a really one." Brick said as he ate a few hamburgers from a store that they stole. Boomer and Butch widen there eyes. "Uh oh."

"TAKE COVER!" Boomer said as he and Butch his under a table. The last time Brick ate three hamburgers, he was in the bathroom for hours. Now he was gonna do it. Really do it. "This isn't good."

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Boomer said as he was right. The moment Brick swallowed all of the hamburgers, his stomach was feeling funny. "Uh oh." Brick said as he ran into the bathroom holding his stomach with a series of farts trailing behind him.

Both Butch and Boomer can smell all of the farts from the table. They punched their noses, not wanting any of the smell to reach their nostrils. "So, how long do you think he's gonna stay in there?" Boomer asked disgusted by the smell. "Probably for a good while." Butch said as he heard Brick's cries of satisfaction. "Oh yeah, sweet relief."

—-

_**Well that was an eventful moment. Brick and his desire for hamburgers. Only to be brought to the bathroom. He should've known the consequences to his actions. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story so far. More moment will be heading your way. :P**_


	2. Chapter 2- The pain I feel

_**Hey what up I'm back! Woo!**_

* * *

Butch and Boomer heard the sound of the flush as the door opened revealing Brick. "Finally!" He said as he slumped on the throne. "I thought I was never gonna leave." Brick said as he suddenly drifted off to sleep. Butch sighed. "Let's leave him be." He said as he went to his room.

Boomer looked at his brother Brick. He had a wicked smile on his face. He also had whip cream in his hand and a feather. "This is gonna be so cool." He said as he sprayed whip cream on Brick's hand. Boomer lightly tickled Brick's nose causing Brick to slap his hand on his head.

When Brick shot his eyes open Boomer was laughing on the floor. "I got you so good!" He said as he rolled on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't stop even if he tried. "BOOMER!" Brick said as he pounced on his brother.

The two boys started to roll on the floor. Boomer cried out from being crushed by his older brother but once Boomer was on his stomach, Brick was on top of him. Brick put his arm around Boomer's waist and neck. He didn't choke him, but it still hurt for Boomer. "Brick, let go!"

"Not until you apologize you little brat!" Brick said as he squeezed tighter. "Okay okay I'm sorry!" Boomer said as Brick let him go. Brick huffed and licked the cream off of him. "Mmm, this is actually pretty good." He said as he walked away leaving Boomer on the floor.

Boomer got up after he heard Brick close his bedroom door. Boomer coughed up some blood from his brother's impact and quickly wiped it away. He stared at his now bloody pants. He loved both of his brothers. They just get a little rough sometimes that's all. Boomer walking into his room and closed the door. He went under his bed and grabbed a stuffed teddy bear.

The bear was brown with little brown freckles. He stole it from a toy store and had it ever since. His brothers don't know about it sense he didn't want them to think he was going soft. Boomer smiled at the toy. "At least I have you buddy." He said to the bear as he buried his face in the bear's belly. "Aw still warm." Boomer said as he lifted his head from the bear.

He then heard a knock on the door. "Boomer, you there?" It was Butch. Boomer quickly stuffed the bear back under his bed. "Y-Yeah I'm here." Boomer said as Butch opened the door. "Hey, you alright?" Butch asked a little worried for his little brother. Boomer nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, cause Brick says he's about to come back for more in an hour." Butch said as he closed the door and left. Boomer gulped. "Oh boy."

* * *

_**Looks like Brick's just getting started. What's he gonna do now? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3- How my day goes

_**Alright time for some more writing.**_

It was now a new day. Boomer was just waking up from his long slumber when he suddenly winced in pain. Oh right. Brick.

Yesterday, Brick did a number on him for that whip cream had a bruise on his stomach and both of his arms. Luckily, it wasn't broken. Though, it still hurt to move it. He managed to sit up and yawn. "What a day." he said to himself as he walked out of his bedroom into the living room.

Butch and Brick were already up. Brick was still sitting on the throne while Butch was on the floor. They were both watching something on TV. It must've been something boring cause Brick was yawning. Boomer didn't have time to see his brothers. Right now, he wanted some food. The mention of food made his stomach growl.

Boomer quickly tip-toed behind his older brothers to get to the window. He wanted to steal something from a store but he didn't want his brothers after him. As he got closer to the window, Butch spoke out. "Boomer?" he said as Boomer froze in his tracks. "U-Uh yes Butch?"

"Be back before noon." Butch said not turning his head. Boomer let out a sigh of relief and flew into town.

It's been 10 minutes and Boomer couldn't find a single thing. His stomach was growling more. If he didn't find food soon his stomach will burst. He kept looking around. "There's gotta be something to eat." Boomer said as he laid his eyes on some hotdogs.

They were delicious. Chili cheese with pickles on the side. The hotdog was so delicious he can even taste it without even putting it in his mouth. Boomer's mouth began to water with satisfaction. "Now that's breakfast." he said as he zoomed down into the store.

He flew behind the cashier and into the kitchen. The cooks were surprised to see him. They cowarded in fright. "Gimme a chili cheese dog with pickles on the side. And make it for 3." The cooks wasted no time and started to cook hotdogs. Boomer kept pressuring the cooks. When one of the cooks asked him why he was pressuring them, he replied, 'Hey, you work faster.'

Once all three hotdogs were done, he took them without paying and went back home.

When Boomer got home, his brothers were still in the living room watching TV. "Here, eat up." he said as he slid the hotdog towards Butch who was on the floor. Butch responded by giving him a peace sign and started to eat the hotdog. Brick took the hotdog out of his hands and began to eat it fast. Boomer rolled his eyes and began to eat his hotdog.

He sat on the floor with Butch. "So, what're we watching?"

"Some oldies show." Butch said bored out of his mind. "How was Townsville?"

"Boring as usual. I did get to boss around 5 cooks. And the hotdogs were on the house." Boomer said as Brick chuckled. "Kinda reminds me on how I'll boss you around today." he said as he cracked his knuckles. Boomer gulped and kept his focus on the TV. "Turn around."

"I wanna see what happens."

"TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!" Brick yelled scaring both Butch and Boomer. Boomer quickly turned his head to look at his brother. "What do you want?" Boomer said as Brick gave him a long slip of paper. "These are the list of chores we have to do. Or more pacifically, what YOU have to do." Brick said as he pointed at Boomer. "Today, you'll take out the trash, clean our rooms, clean the toilet, the old way of course, and clean up the kitchen." Boomer gulped. Is he really doing this? And besides, Boomer did not wanna stick his hand in the toilet. Not even for a hamburger. "Now, if you do these chores in 3 hours I'll let you have 100 dollars in cash. If not, I pound you to the ground until you don't have an eye anymore. Understand?" Birck said as Boomer gulped and nodded rapidly. "Good. You start with the toilet."

"But-"

"No buts!" Brick said as he left into his room with the hotdog still in his hand. Boomer sighed and looked at all the chores. The toilet first. What a great way to start the day.

_**Looks like it's clean up day for Boomer. Poor guy. Don't worry he won't be sad for long.**_


	4. Chapter 4- The brother I never had

_**I know it's been so long. School's been on my back ever since. I'm afraid ill get held back. And I don't wanna get held back. Anyway, enough about my crappy life. Enjoy.**_

2 hours later

It's been 2 hours since Boomer was assigned to do some chores. Boomer was exhausted. He was literally at the urge of passing out. He didn't want to but he felt like he wanted to. "Please, let this end." Boomer said to himself as he put the cleaning products down on the floor.

Boomer walked into his room and closed the door. He made sure it was locked even though his brothers weren't here. He walked over to his bed and immediately fell on his bed, face first, into the pillow. He just laid there not saying or doing anything. He only brought his face to the surface when he needed to breathe. He kept doing that for a while until he heard a hard knock on the door. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LOCKING DOORS?!" It was Brick. And he was mad.

Boomer didn't move. He didn't care. "So what!" He replied back to his brother. Boomer suddenly knew he made the biggest mistake of his life. His bedroom door flew open causing Boomer to lift his head out in fright. Without thinking, he turned his head towards his brother. He wished he didn't. His brother was filled with rage and anger that Boomer couldn't even begin to describe.

Boomer quickly hopped off his bed and started to run away though the running didn't last long. Brick lunged towards him and turned Boomer over on his belly. Boomer knew exactly what he was going to do. And he won't show any mercy. Brick grabbed Boomer's underwear and pulled it super hard. "OW OW OW BRICK STOP!"

"What's that, I can't hear you." Brick said who had the biggest smirk on his face. Brick lifted his arm and soon, Boomer was in the air. Brick was now giving Boomer a mega wedgie. And it hurt. Bad. "OW OW OW OW! BRICK, LET GO!" Boomer cried even though he knew it was useless at this point. Brick finally dropped his brother to the ground. He laughed. "Wimp!" he said as he dropped a hundred dollars on the floor. "They're your payment. Enjoy." he said as he walked out of the room without another word.

Boomer looked at the hundred dollars and sighed. At least he remembered about the payment. He stood up, and put the hundred dollars in a drawer so no one could look for it. He rubbed his butt to soothe the pain a little. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. The fact that his brother gave him a wedgie out of love. Or out of hate.

The sun began to set in the east as Boomer looked out the window in sadness. His eyes were full of sorrow and tears. "Why?" he asked to no one in particular. "Why does Brick do this to me? Isn't he my brother?" Boomer wiped away a few of his tears as he watched the sunset in front of him. Boomer took one last look at the sky before he turned around to go inside. Immediately, he collided with someone that he didn't know. That is until he looked and saw his brother Butch. Boomer relaxed. "Hey Butch."

"What're you doing out here? It's almost bedtime." Butch said with a confused look. "No reason." Boomer said with a shrug even though Butch knew it was a big reason. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Butch wasn't gonna tolerate this. "I'll give you a wet willie if you don't tell me." Butch said with a stern look as he licked his finger. Boomer gulped. "Y-Yeah right." Boomer said not wanted to tell his brother what's bothering him. "Oh well, I tried."

"WAIT!" Boomer said as Butch was about to put his wet finger in his brother's ear. Butch wiped his finger off. "I'm listening." he said with a cruel smirk. Boomer inhaled. "Does Brick...love us?" Butch widen his eyes. He was completely shocked that his brother asked that. "Boomer, he's our brother."

"Then, why does he hurt me so much?" To be honest. Butch never knew the reason why Brick would hit him. He knew if he intervened, Brick would hit him too. Maybe he didn't intervened because deep down he probably knew the reason. "I'm...not sure little bro." he said as he turned away from him.

Boomer looked down. "Does he hate me...am I...a bad brother?" Butch whipped his head around and without thinking, he pulled his brother into an embrace. "That's not true. He loves you. We both do."

"I just don't wanna get hit anymore." Boomer said as he started to hug his brother back. He tried not to cry since crying was a sign of weakness. Once the brothers broke out of the embrace, Butch brushed his hand through Boomer's short hair. "Go to bed. I'll talk to Brick."

"But-"

"Go before I eat you alive." Butch said with a smirk as Boomer quickly went into his room. Boomer thought he should feel scared. But for some reason, he didn't. He felt a little...safe. Happy even. He chuckled to himself. And for a second he thought he saw a smirk on his brother's face. If Brick doesn't love him.

_**Then maybe Butch does.**_

_**I guess Boomer has a brother that loves him after all. And it looks like Butch feels the same.**_


	5. Chapter 5- The cat's out of the bag

_**Hey guys. Sry I didn't respond in like a month. School kept me occupied and I was so stressed. I just wanna lay in my bed and sleep. Alright, enough about me. Rowdyruff boys, take your places!**_

The next morning went by slowly. Boomer was stuck in his room for what seemed like, I don't know, his whole life. He wasn't in a good mood today. Why? Cause he needed to go.

Boomer was right now on the urge of passing out. He had to go to the bathroom. Badly. "Maybe drinking all that soda last night was a bad idea." Boomer said as he tried to hold it in. He suddenly remembered his bowl. "Yes, I-...wait, no I can't." he said as he suddenly remembered on how Brick dumped it out and threw it away. Boomer sighed out of frustration. There was only one way out. And that was going to the bathroom.

Boomer took all of his strength and stood up. His bladder was so full he had to bounce a little. Boomer made it to the door and opened it. He saw Brick asleep on the huge chair in front of the TV. Butch must still be in his room. Boomer sighed again. "I can make it." he said as he closed his door silently and tip-toed down the hallway.

Once he made it to the bathroom door, he opened it and closed it softly. He then locked it. "That was close." he said as he did his business.

When he was finished, he slowly creeped the door open to see if Brick was still there. To his surprise, he wasn't. Without thinking, the blue rowdy ruff boy fully opened the door to reveal his eldest brother. Boomer widen his eyes and stepped back expecting for Brick to smash him in the face. But he didn't do that. Instead, he only yawned. "Move it idiot." he said as he lightly shoved his brother out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Boomer was completely surprised by this. "Uh...what?"

The afternoon kicked in and Brick wasn't yelling or screaming. Instead, he was...nicer. Well, mostly nice. Brick would either help with the food, or even help Boomer with his room. It was like, he was a different person.

As Brick was cleaning the living room, Butch and Boomer looked at each other in confusion. "Why's he doing this?"

"I have no idea." Butch said as he watched his older brother clean the floor. "It's like, he's trying to be nice."

"Didn't you talk to him last night?"

"Well yeah, but he didn't say anything about doing this." Butch said remembering the talk that he had with Brick.

_**Flashback**_

_Butch walked into his older brother's room as Brick was laying on the bed reading a book. "Oh hey bro?" he said as he looked at his younger brother. Butch gave him a fake smile. "Hey bro. Listen, I need to talk to you for a sec." Butch said as Brick got up from the bed. "Sure." he said closing the door._

_Butch sighed as he sat on his brother's bed. "It's...about Boomer." Butch said as Brick widen his eyes in shock. He sighed. "It's because you think I'm bullying him is it?" Brick said as Butch nodded. Brick sighed and made sure the door was locked. "Yeah you're right, I do bully him."_

"_But why though?" Butch asked. That was a question that Brick never thought about in a long time. But for some reason, he knew the answer. "Are you...making him feel weak?"_

"_I'm not trying to make him feel weak. I'm trying to make him stronger."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Boomer widen his eyes in shock. "Me? Stronger?"

"That's what he said." Butch said as a sudden force pushed him against the wall. "I told you not to tell him." Brick said as Butch coughed a little. "Thanks a lot." he said as Brick rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. This time, there was no anger. No fear. No exhaustion. Just...guilt. "I'm...sorry for being an idiot brother to you. You deserve better than me." Brick said as he turned around and flew out of the house.

"Brick, wait!" Boomer called out as his eldest brother flew out of sight.

_**Yeah sorry this one's short. Don't care. The next one will be a good one. Well, the next two if I don't wanna add it all in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6- You do care

_**Alright I'm back. I hope you enjoy my post that has been waiting forever because of school and I didn't have time to post it. Anyway, here's the next one. A whole lot of fluff.**_

* * *

"Brick? Brick?" Boomer called out as he and Butch were flying across townsville for there eldest brother. "Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure." Butch said as he looked to his right for his brother. Boomer was really worried about Brick. He has a very short temper and it's not easy to contain him. Sure, they like to terrorize the city sometimes but only when they feel like it. And due to Brick's state, he did not feel like it. They had to find him before someone else did. More importantly, before the powerpuffs do.

As Boomer used his x-ray vision to find his brother., he saw a strong heatwave under the docks. It was Brick. "Found him." Boomer said as he and Butch flew down towards the docks. Everyone who noticed them ran away, but the brothers didn't care.

As Boomer walked onto the dock, he stomped his foot to feel for Brick. "What do you want?" Brick's voice came to view. "We wanna talk to you."

"Too bad. You're not gonna get a single word out of me." Brick said as Boomer rolled his eyes. "C'mon Brick. I know you want me to be stronger." Boomer said as Brick looked up even though he couldn't see his brothers. "And I...wanna thank you. Sure it was painful both it made me stronger than I ever was. I now know how long I can hold my bladder." Boomer smiled as Brick couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, it was pretty dumb of that bowl."

"Hey, you threw it out."

"But you messed it up. Bad!" Brick said as both brothers laughed. Butch watched and smiled now that his brothers were finally getting along. "So you're gonna get out of the water?" Boomer asked as he suddenly felt something on his wrist. It was Brick's hand. "Not quite." he said with a smirk as he used all of his force to pull his brother into the water with him. "Hey, you messed up my hair!"

"You messed up the toilet this morning." Brick said splashing his youngest brother. Butch just stood there and watched. "You two goodies are gonna get yourselves wet."

"Then why don't you come join us." Brick said as Butch widen his eyes. "Oh no."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Alright, that's it." Brick said as he flew out of the ocean and picked up his brother. "Hey, let me go!"

"Okay." he said as he dropped him in the ocean. Boomer laughed at his brother's demise. Butch shot his head out of the water and glared at Brick. "Seriously?!"

"Yep." Brick said as he got in the ocean again. Butch frowned. "It's so cold."

"Deal with it dude." Brick said as he splashed water in Butch's face. Butch stuck his tongue out at him and splashed water in Brick's face. "Oh that's how you wanna play it eh?"

"Alright! Splash war!" Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs as the three brothers splashed each other with water.

About a few hours later, the sun started to set. The brothers noticed this and decided that it was time to head home.

Once they were home, they were all wet from the ocean. "Man, that was fun." Boomer said as Butch ruffled his wet hair. "Heh heh yeah sure was little bro."

"Man if Him saw that, he'd be ticked off." Brick said as his brothers nodded. "We're not gonna tell him right?"

"No we're not."

"By the way, when does he get back from...wherever he was?" Butch asked as Brick looked at the calendar. "...about 5 days."

"We got plenty of time." Boomer said as he leaned on the wall. "Don't jinx it little bro." Brick said as he gave Boomer a noogie. Boomer laughed. "Hey bro stop it. It tickles." Boomer said as Brick stopped. "You tell Him I'll give you endless wet willies." Brick said in a threatening voice as Boomer gulped. "Y-Yes big bro." Boomer said as the both suddenly heard a rumbling sound. They turned towards Butch, whose face was completely red. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, we kinda did." Boomer said as Butch's stomach growled again. Butch blushed out of embarrassment and held his stomach tightly. "I'm so hungry. Please tell me you'll make the food tonight."

"Fine, I'll make the food tonight." Brick said as he walked into the kitchen to prepare some food for him and his brothers. Boomer looked at Butch with a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"HE CAN COOK!?" Boomer said. All Butch could do was laugh.

* * *

_**Perfect! A lot of fluff here. Now enjoy this bash while I work on Transformers**_


End file.
